The Halfblood Triwizard Tournament
by InfernalWingardium
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts-with the addition of the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. But as a new danger awakens, the game changes. And the champions don't know the rules. Who can be trusted-and who will make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice :D *Offers virtual cookie* Some events are going to be switched around in this. So, for starters, let's pretend that everyone already knows the Tournament will happen. *Waves cookie wildly, hoping that everyone will see it* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The Great Hall was as Harry remembered. Long tables, laid with glittering gold goblets and plates, occupied the middle of the hall. Candles hovered mid-air, casting curious shadows and glowing brightly in the evening light. The ceiling was, as always, velvety black, dotted with twinkling stars.

Bursting with the excitement of finally being back at Hogwarts, he made his way to the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione.

"Grand being back, isn't it?" Ron said. "The only place with cooking as good as my mother's. Can't wait for the beginning of term feast." He grinned, and as if to show its agreement, his stomach growled. Hermione smacked him lightly on the shoulder, but Harry could see that she was stifling a smile.

"You know, Ron, food isn't the most important thing in the world."

"Says you."

"There are things of much greater importance. For example, I came up with a fantastic idea on the train ride here. Remember Winky from the Qudditch World Cup?"

"Yeah, the squeaky-"

"Ron! Like I was saying, all house-elves are treated so horribly. Worked to the bone, the poor things. And they don't seem to mind at all!"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Let's focus on the interesting things in life, shall we? Such as the feast? Or the Triwizard Tournament? I wonder when the other students are arriving."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and they sat down at their usual seats just as he began his customary speech.

" Welcome back, students. I hope this year will be an exciting one, as you clear out all the fluff from your heads and get ready for the thrill of filling it with new information. And, of course, the thrill of watching one of the most famed wizarding tournaments of all time will surely be an added bonus."

Sounds of agreement filled the hall at this.

"As most of you are aware," Dumbledore continued, " Hogwarts has been given the great pleasure of hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. This tournament will test all its competitors in various fields, such as those of magical prowess, deduction, and calm in the face of danger. Traditionally, three champions will compete. One champion selected by an impartial judge, from each of the participating schools, Durmstrang, Beaxbatons and Hogwarts will fight for the honor of winning the Triwizard Cup and a thousand galleons. However, this year, we have decided that a break in tradition couldn't quite hurt." He paused for effect, blue eyes twinkling with child-like delight. "The panel has decided that having a competitor of a rather _different _sort would be an interesting change."

A collective intake of breath followed this announcement, and an excited murmur built up among the students. "Perhaps they're letting in other magical creatures", Ron speculated, looking extremely hopeful.

"Maybe a Veela or two…" Harry rolled his eyes, no doubt already thinking that whatever Ron had up in his head involved him and a Veela engaged in rather _compromising_ positions. Unfortunately, Hermione seemed to think the same, which earned Ron a swift kick in the shin. "I seriously doubt that, Ronald. In any case, even if a Veela did arrive, the idea that she would take even the slightest interest in you would be under serious debate." Harry snorted into his dinner, leaving Ron proceeded to sputter indignantly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, trying to recapture the attention of the crowd. "As I was saying, we shall be allowing another competitor in this year's tournament. And", with a pointed glance in Ron's direction, "it will most likely not be one you are expecting. This year, there will be a competitor from Camp Half-Blood."

**Please review if you have time :D I want to know what I'm doing wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: You get a teensy glimpse of the Camp Half-Blood residents in this chapter :D I promise that they'll all be there in the next chapter, when you get to see a demonstration of all their powers. I want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter (yes, you will get your virtual cookies). I hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything T_T**

_Dumbledore cleared his throat, trying to recapture the attention of the crowd. "As I was saying, we shall be allowing another competitor in this year's tournament. And", with a pointed glance in Ron's direction, "it will most likely not be one you are expecting. This year, there will be a competitor from Camp Half-Blood."_

A stunned silence followed. And then, as if a dam had broken, a roar of excited whispers erupted.

" Camp Half-Blood? What's that?"

"Ridiculous name! I've never even _heard_ of it in my entire life!"

"Half _what_?"

"Well, at least it's not Camp Mudblood!"

The last comment was met with snickers-which, no doubt- came from Malfoy and his posse. A flash of anger rose inside Harry's chest, but, seeing as Hermione hadn't heard, was tamped down. It was no good to cause a scene now, and he was rather sure all it would do is get him in trouble. He would have to take care of it later. Ron, however, did not seem to grasp this notion. It took Harry quite a few well-placed kicks and threats to stop him from launching himself over the table and assaulting Draco with his butter knife.

Dumbledore looked rather amused by the various reactions, although he did spare a disapproving look for Draco and his goons. He cleared his throat again and continued his speech.

"As I can see, many of you are curious, and rightfully so, as to what Camp Half-Blood is. Has anyone here heard of the legends in Greek Mythology?"

A smattering of hands rose.

"Camp Half-Blood is an academy, and, occasionally, a home, to Greek demigods. Demigods are the offspring of mortals and the Greek gods. When the gods descended to Earth, they would sometimes have children with humans-thus resulting in the birth of demigods. I'm sure all of you are interested in knowing more, but I shall leave that to the campers themselves. Shall we go meet them?"

Dumbledore, accompanied by the rest of the teachers, led the students out into the front of the castle where they would await the arrival of the visiting academies.

Daylight was fading fast, and the grounds darkened quickly. The students started to grow restless- everything was still and quiet. Boring. Harry wondered if the foreign students were hoping to make a dramatic entrance. Like Mr. Weasley had said, no one could resist showing off when they all got together.

And then Dumbledore called out in the distance-"Aha! Unless I am much mistaken, the delegation from Beaxbatons approaches!"

At this, a large black shape swooped over the Forbidden forest. The castle lights, revealing a magnificent baby blue carriage drawn by enormous winged horses, slowly illuminated it. The carriage landed with an earth-shaking crash, making many students jump back in a mixture of terror, shock and awe-including Neville, who trampled on a Slytherin fifth year's foot. At closer inspection, the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars).

A boy, outfitted in pale blue robes matching the color of the carriage, jumped down and unfolded a set of golden steps. A shining black shoe, the size of a child's sled, emerged form the carriage. A woman cloaked entirely in black-the largest woman Harry had ever seen, followed it. She had large, dark eyes, and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining bun at the nape of her neck.

"Dumbly-dorr", she drawled, in a rather manly voice, "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, my dear Madame Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts."

At this, Madame Maxime waved one of her large hands behind her. "My pupils," she pronounced. A dozen boys and girls, dressed in robes made of fine silk, shivered behind her, staring apprehensively up at Hogwarts.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime enquired.

"He should be arriving at any moment," Dumbledore replied. "Would you like to step in and warm up a trifle?"

"Yes, zat would be 'onderful. But ze 'horses-"

She was interrupted by the excited cry of a student. "Look!" she said, pointing at the lake. "It's a mast!"

Indeed, a long black pole was rising out of the lake. The rigging of the mast soon appeared. Slowly, grandly, a ship was rising out of the smooth surface of the lake. It had a skeletal, emaciated appearance to it, as if it was a shipwreck instead of a working ship. The dim, misty lights gave it a stunning ghostly appearance. Moments later, the sloshing of an anchor being thrown into the water was heard, and people were disembarking form the ship. As they drew closer, Harry could see that they were wearing cloaks made of dark, shaggy fur-with the exception of the man who was leading them. His furs were sleek and silver, much like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice. Although not feminine in the least, Harry reckoned that he sounded a good deal more like a woman than the deep, scratchy tones of Madame Maxime did.

Karkaroff, like Madame Maxime, gestured towards his students. However, he was beckoning one of them forward. "Come, Viktor, into the warmth. Dumbledore, you don't mind, do you? Viktor has a slight head cold."

The young man's features were prominent, with a curved nose and thick black eyebrows. His profile was one Harry would recognize anywhere. Apparently, it was one Ron would, too.

"Harry!" he breathed. "Harry-it's _Krum_! I don't believe it! It's Krum! _Viktor Krum_!"

Hermione sighed audibly. "He's only a Quidditch player, Ron."

"_Only a Quidditch player?!_" Ron sent her a look as withering as he would if she had committed a great sin. "Hermione! What is _wrong_ with you? He's one of the best-"

He was cut off by the sound of the ground shaking. It trembled beneath their feet, sending many students toppling to the ground. Poor Neville, by sheer bad luck, landed again on top of the fifth year, who looked as if he was ready to skin him alive. Neville looked as if he might regurgitate his Shepard's pie.

The ground parted, forming a huge chasm. Chunks of dirt and rock crashed down into the depths of the hole, and ash rose, clouding the air. Harry coughed. When the dust finally cleared, he could see a group of orange-clad teenagers, standing back to back. And in the middle of them stood a magnificent centaur, standing proudly in the circle.

"Why, hello, Dumbledore," the centaur said. "I hope your students are excited to meet the demigods of Camp Half-Blood?"

***Backs away nervously* You'll get to meet them next chapter! I promise! Good fanfiction readers… *Nervous chuckle* *Runs away screaming* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You'll see them next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[IMPORTANT] Author's Note: Umm…hey. Gigantic alien cupcakes didn't blow me up? Heh… *Runs away* *Hides for next 15 minutes until pitchforks are put away* I'm really sorry! I was on vacation, so I didn't have time to update. This chapter is short, because it's only half a chapter. I really wanted to give you guys something, so I decided to just post what I had. I will rewrite it, and add the rest. Since I'm rewriting, if you have any suggestions, or any characters you want in the story, just leave a comment! I also promise that I'll post chapters more frequently from now on. By the way, is anyone interested in beta-ing this story? If you are, please PM me!**

**DEMONSTRATIONS-PART 1 OF 2**

_The ground parted, forming a huge chasm. Chunks of dirt and rock crashed down into the depths of the hole, and ash rose, clouding the air. Harry coughed. When the dust finally cleared, he could see a group of orange-clad teenagers, standing back to back. And in the middle of them stood a magnificent centaur, standing proudly in the circle._

_"Why, hello, Dumbledore," the centaur said. "I hope your students are excited to meet the demigods of Camp Half-Blood?"_

"Good evening, Chiron, and a warm welcome to Hogwarts! I am, and I am sure my students are as well, delighted to meet the demigods. I understand that your students have planned a demonstration for us?"

"Indeed they have. Would you be so kind as to take out the props now?"

"It will be my pleasure." A wand wave later, a set of rather beat-up, tattered dummies appeared.

The Hogwarts students' curiosity was now piqued. Dummies? What could possibly be done with dummies? As if to answer the questions no doubt burning in their minds, an arrow struck it in the middle of its chest-a bulls eye, dead on. This had come from the member of the group closest to Harry. She had short, spiky black hair and electrifyingly blue eyes, which were rimmed with black kohl.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

Her voice burst through the air, clear and confident, accompanied by a rapid darkening of the sky. The grounds were now almost pitch-black. Harry could hear the faint sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. And then there was a bright, blinding flash. Right in front of the huge chasm already in the ground, a shouldering hole was now present. Light crackled from her fingertips and she flashed a devilish, cheeky grin.

"Nice to meet you," she said, and turned to the teenager on her right. "Your turn, Kelp Head."

_Kelp Head? _

He chuckled, sea green eyes lighting up. He had handsome, sculpted features, and was tall and lean, with jet-black hair. Hermione was staring at him, mouth slightly agape. He turned towards the majority of the crowd, stepping forward slightly, and a thin grey streak could be seen in his hair.

He brought his hands up, twisting them slightly midair. Most of the students peered at him, confused.

"The lake! Look at the lake again!"

Sure enough, water was rising up from the lake. Thick tendrils twisted together, and water began to bubble in the pit, which Thalia had created. The waves rushed forward, heading straight towards the students. Harry braced himself, as did many of them, expecting him to be engulfed. But they stayed dry. A dome-shaped wall had surrounded them.

_A_ _bubble? _Harry mused, terrified yet in awe.

The water continued to speed forward. It had reached the demigods. Wrapping around the green-eyed teen, he rose up among the waves and into the dark sky. Harry's gaze flicked back to the lake. It was almost empty.

Suddenly, there was an ear-shattering explosion. The tendrils of water had gone, replaced by a series of stunningly life-like horses, soaring majestically through the air. The boy ceased motioning with his hands, and the water came crashing back downright onto the students of Hogwarts. The bubble had gone, leaving several hundred extremely wet pupils. Cries of surprise and several strongly worded phrases were heard.

Like the girl before him, the demigod grinned.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Dumbledore spoke up, looking rather amused, although sopping wet.

"Very impressive, Mr. Jackson. Although next time," he said, smiling, "I do hope you could keep your demonstration of watery prowess slightly more _contained_?"

Percy laughed. "Don't worry. I'll clean it up." With a snap of his fingers, the water evaporated into the air. Moments later, it appeared back in the lake, as if nothing had happened.

He stepped back into the circle, and another boy took his placed. He was slightly shorter, but also had jet-black hair, although it was a tad shaggier. He had rather pale skin, which contrasted greatly with his dark irises, which were darker than any shade Harry had ever seen.

He drew out a Stygian black sword from his side, and plunged it into the crater. Rocks burst out from the ground, sending yet another shower of dust through the air. The rocks morphed, turning deadly sharp and black. Shadows swirled out from the crack in the ground, contorting in the air. The crack widened. The movements of the shadows grew more erratic. The crack broke open further. The shadows moved faster. The crack grew wider. Faster. Wider. _Faster. Wider._

The shadows exploded, disintegrating in the air, and an army of skeletons emerged from the hole.

**This is all I have so far. I promise I'll put up the rest of it when I'm done. Comment and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading :D *Cues cookie shower***


	4. Chapter 4

**[IMPORTANT] Author's Note: Is anyone interested in beta-ing this story? If you are, please PM me! Also, thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review this. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Random Chick: Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation, so I didn't have time to update :P I was using the literal meaning of Stygian, which is "very dark".**

**A Guest: Awww…thank you! *Cookie Avalaunche***

**Omega: If you can find me! Don't worry, I'll try and update soon!**

**TeamLeo4Life: That's what I was thinking, too!**

**ericapurplelover107: Thank you so much! *hugs***

**percabeth fan extrodinare: I'm sorry that it was so short. Here's the rest of it!**

**SecretlyUndecodedLife: And I love you! *Cookies, cookies, cookies!***

**PercyJacksonchaos: Thank you!**

**P.S: This chapter was written with the help of my friend, Sarah. **

_The shadows moved faster. The crack grew wider. Faster. Wider. Faster. Wider. The shadows exploded, disintegrating in the air, and an army of skeletons emerged from the hole. _

A writhing mass of tangled brittle bones clawed their way towards the magical inhabitants of Hogwarts. Horrified shrieks punctuated the air and Harry himself felt cold, so cold… how his parents felt when they died. How they were _now_, just another broken being in that sea of bones.

Harry forced himself to push that thought to the back of his worried mind while trying desperately to ignore the fact that the remains of Ron's steak and kidney pie, now an unattractive jumble, had tumbled out of his mouth- which was now agape in perfect O while he gawked at the display. Harry stifled a fit of laughter as several girls in their vicinity squealed and jumped back from the rather foul-smelling mush at their feet.

"Oi, watch yourself mate." Harry admonished Ron, albeit with an enormous grin on his face. The paralyzing coldness and fear was –thanks to Ron's inability to _not _regurgitate his dinner.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Harry once again steadied his gaze at the strange, no, interesting-_fascinating_, pale teenager. Hades?

"That's the Greek god of death Harry, in case you were wondering." Hermione's whispered but her usual smug, know-it-all tone was marred by shock and fright. And perhaps it was just Harry's imagination, but he could have sworn that there were traces of awe in Hermione's comment.

_What was Dumbledore __**thinking**__, bringing in these strangers-__**freaks-**__ from the outside into the Triwizard Tournament? Into Hogwarts?_

The thought gnawed relentlessly at Harry's mind and apparently he wasn't the only one. Around him, Hogwarts students were furiously exchanging hushed words of attack at the Camp Half-Blood teenagers.

_Who are they, and what the __**bloody hell**__ is wrong with them?_ filled the field with a frenzy.

The pale boy's face had was now flushed, but whether from the exertion of his display of embarrassment Harry did not know. However, Chiron had stepped in and pulled Nico out of the center of attention with a tense smile at the magicians cluttering the field.

Harry felt a tugging sense of sadness when he caught a glimpse of Nico's face, drawn in with that painful expression of loneliness. _That _Harry could relate to-be bullied and excluded as an outcast when he was with the Muggles. Even with his fellow wizards.

Harry was pulled back from his thoughts by Dumbledore's booming voice resonating across the field. "I wish to thank Camp Half-Blood for their wonderful display of their magical prowess."

"And now, my honored students and guests, let us head back for the dormitories and prepare ourselves for the day ahead. Off you go, chop-chop!"

Harry was jostled along by the throng of excited Gryffindors. The sounds of chatter buzzed around his ears about Camp Half-Blood and their powers. Powers that even Harry had to admit were unusual and that was saying a lot. They were, after all, _wizards. _

"Hey mate, good show right?" Ron muttered at his side. Harry was now flanked by his best friends, Hermione now clomping along with the two of them as they headed for the great oak doors.

"Yeah, sure." Harry muttered under his breath, sleep and fatigue now clouding his mind.

"Should be bloody well exciting at the Tournament then. Wonder who'll be chosen out of that band of Americans."

"Huh?" Harry's noise of puzzlement made Ron groan in annoyance.

"Camp Half-Blood mate, you've _got _to pay more attention to what I say, you know?" Ron's exasperation clearly showing.

"Sorry, just…tired I guess." Harry apologized with a grimace on his face as a searing bolt of pain shot through his forehead.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know it has been super long since I've updated. I want you to know that I _will not _abandon this story, but I really don't have the time right now to update, because of school and some other personal issues I've been struggling with. I am so sorry to all the people who have read this and liked it. I promise I'll update again, but you wonderful people may have to wait a while, okay? I'm so sorry. There's one final cookie for being so awesome :D (::)


End file.
